Burning in the Darkness
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: The death of an heir. The demise of Dumbledore.


Burning in the Darkness  
  
Of all the people expected to fall in this war, he had been the last on. An inexperienced child or a fool perhaps, but not he, the greatest wizard of the age.  
  
Of any age, as his faithful Deputy-Head had told him once.  
  
But, he thought as he lay alone, if he was the greatest wizard of any age, how come he couldn't beat Voldemort. He felt a small tear roll down his aged face as he thought of the people that had been lost.  
  
Too many for his liking.  
  
He had gone to Voldemort believing that he could win, a fools belief indeed. Minerva would have chastised him for being so stupid. She was right, as usual. He had gone to Voldemort and challenged him to fight without the help of his Death Eaters. He had accepted.  
  
They both had their wands and another weapon of their choice. Voldemort had his shiny silver dagger, given to him by the Black family and Dumbledore had the sword of Godric Gryffindor. They had their loyal pets by their sides, Voldemort's snake glistening and hissing at every oppertunity and Fawkes, the ray of hope, glowing in the darkness and singing his joyous song.  
  
The fight had begun with simple spells that were truly beneath both of them. They were much to powerful for that.  
  
Then it got nasty. Voldemort slashed his dagger at Dumbledore, but was distracted by Fawkes diving at his snake with his talons outstretched. Naggini began to bleed, slowly but surely, his blue tinted blood was spilling across the ground.  
  
"No.....Naggini.!"  
  
But the creature ceased its wriggling and Fawkes glowed brighter than ever.  
  
Dumbledore, for a moment allowed himself a satisfied smile as he sent Voldemort flying through the air.  
  
"You killed my Naggini and now I kill you.! Avada Kedavra.!!"  
  
The spell didn't hit him, Fawkes flew in front of the green light and it deflected. Voldemort tried again and again the spell merely disolved into the air.  
  
"That particular spell will not work Tom. You see Fawkes gave the feather for your wand. It will not work on the one who supplied its core."  
  
Voldemort shook with anger.  
  
He shoved his wand into his pocket and charged at Dumbledore with the dagger glistening dangerously in his eye and Dumbledore, with remarkable agility for his age, ducked and swung his sword.  
  
Voldemort blocked the blow with the dagger and they glared at each other for a brief moment before breaking apart.  
  
The Voldemort did something very foolish.  
  
"Tell me Dumbledore, is this fight in the name of the fair Minerva McGonagall.? Is it to celebrate her bravery and virtue.? I can tell you the latter was lost a long time ago, or did she not tell you about our trysts in the cupboards.?"  
  
Dumbledore swung his sword and Voldemort, caught off guard, looked to the floor and saw not only his dagger, but his right arm still clutching it.  
  
He shrieked madly as he looked at the stump that was once a working arm.  
  
Godric Gryffindor's sword had been pulled from the Sorting Hat over three years ago for the soul purpose of destroying Voldemort.  
  
However, it had failed.  
  
Voldemort fell to the floor in pain and as Dumbledore prepared to deliver the final blow, he grabbed at his fallen dagger and threw it into Dumbledore's stomach.  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts fell in a heap next to him and, pulling himself to his feet, Voldemort picked up his wand and stunned Fawkes before turning the wand onto the birds master.  
  
"Any last words Dumbledore.?"  
  
"Tell my brother to bury me next to Nicolas Flamel. I should like to see him again."  
  
"You are mad old man.!"  
  
He cast a draining spell on the Headmaster and decided to leave him to die. He grabbed foir his arm on the way out, unaware that he would not be able to attach something Godric Gryffindor had touched.  
  
Dumbledore was aware. He was aware that he was dying. He was also aware that the two heirs had faught and for the first time in centuries Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor to his knees and to his death. This time.  
  
But Dumbledore also knew that they would meet again. The battle between him and Tom Riddle was not over. 


End file.
